Vegeta vs. Android 18, Round Two
Vegeta vs. Android #18 |next=The Androids at Ease }} is the one hundred fifty ninth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-third overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Android 17 and Android 18 on a motorbike. Summary With the Dragon Team having come to the support of Vegeta, Android 17 says that Android 18 cannot take them all on herself, and that he will have to step in. He asks Android 16 if he will help, but Android 16 says he will not. Android 17 calls him a bum and wonders why he was created, which Android 16 says is to kill Goku. Android 17 begins to walk towards the Z Fighters, and Future Trunks tells Vegeta that they must run, and that his pride is no good if he dies. Android 18 mockingly tells him he can leave, but Vegeta says that he is about to finish her off, and that he would rather die before join forces with the Z Fighters. Android 17 claps at this speech and says that Vegeta truly is a Saiyan prince, but Vegeta spits and says he does not need a puppet's praise. Android 17 then tells the other Z Fighters to respect the code of the warrior and not interfere between Android 18 and Vegeta. He promises to deal with anyone who does. The fight resumes with Android 18 charging towards Vegeta and punching him in the face, sending him flying. 18 pursues, but Vegeta kicks off a nearby rock wall and hits Android 18, sending her flying backwards into another one. Vegeta then fires a Big Bang Attack, and as Android 18 begins to emerge from the rubble, she can't dodge it. Vegeta begins to fly towards the explosion, and when the smoke clears, Android 18 is still standing. She is damaged and her clothes are torn. Vegeta lands in front of her and says that this is making him mad. Android 18 removes off her jacket, smiles with a quite surprise expression and says that she did not think any organic being could fight like Vegeta, and asks if Goku is even stronger. Vegeta angrily replies he is not, and Android 18 smiles again and answers that she does not have to worry about either of them. This angers Vegeta, who attacks Android 18 with a kick. She blocks it, and Vegeta attacks her with a lot of hits, and the android backs. Tien Shinhan cheers Vegeta, while the rest of the Z Fighters watch silently, impressed. Android 17 seems amused by the battle. Future Trunks is surprised at his father's strength, noting that he can hold his own against Android 18, who is stronger than Android 18 in future. However, Piccolo does not share Future Trunks's optimism, and says that Vegeta will be killed, which surprises Future Trunks and Krillin. Piccolo says that Vegeta is losing stamina, while 18 loses low power. Just then, Android 18 manages to sweep Vegeta's legs, and punches him in the face as he attempts to get up. She follows this up with a kick which hits Vegeta's left arm, breaking it. Seeing this, Future Trunks is enraged, and turns Super Saiyan while flying towards the battle. Appearances Characters *Vegeta *Android 18 *Android 17 *Piccolo *Future Trunks *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Android 16 Locations *Earth **Northern Mountains Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters